


The Pink Shield Begins

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brainstorming, Costumes, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven wants to use his powers for good. He and Connie brainstorm how he can do that, superhero style!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Pink Shield Begins

“So tell me again why you need a superhero costume?” Connie asked as Steven excitedly ran around the motel room, looking for a pen and paper. “You’ve been saving the world as just yourself for, what, four years?”

Steven shrugged. “I dunno, I thought it’d be cool to be a superhero. Craft a secret identity, become a mild-mannered billionaire photographer at the Bugle Planet.” As Connie chuckled at the butchered reference, Steven found the pen and paper and sat down at the desk. “Besides, I’ll be moving to Quaker City soon, and I wanna give back to the people. Fight crime and all that.”

“Heh, can I be your partner? Sidekick?” Connie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Only when Jayhawk’s on break,” Steven said, dramatically pulling his jacket over his face. “Otherwise,  _ The Steven _ works alone.”

“The Steven? You got any better ideas?”

“Well, my main powers are my bubble and my shield. Bubbleman? Shieldman?”

“Float-man, Plant-man, Dream-man,” Connie jokingly suggested.

“Hey, those are side powers,” Steven laughed.

“Okay, seriously though,” Connie began. “The Pink Shield?”

“Ooh I like it!” Steven exclaimed. “But we have to put it to the test.”

“Oh?” Connie asked as Steven stood up.

“Ms. Maheswaran, you are Police Commissioner, and I am the mysterious yet dashing Pink Shield.”

“Okay,” Connie giggled, enjoying the roleplay. Steven held his jacket up to his face again. “Pink Shield, we have reports of, uh, a supervillain! Endangering the city! We need your help!”

“The Pink Shield will always help those who are in need of help!” Steven proclaimed, leaping onto the bed. “Nananananananananah  _ Pink Shield!” _

  
  


“Okay, I think the name’s passed the test,” Connie said, holding back laughter. “Whatever the test was.”

“Now, we  _ brainstorm,”  _ Steven said as he sat back down at the desk. “First things first. Cape or no cape?”

“Steven you can leap tall buildings in a single bound and can float through the air. You are wearing a cape.”

“Agreed!” Steven said, starting to sketch it out. “Ooh, what if it was blue? Since I assume the rest of my costume will be shades of pink, heh.”

“I  _ like.” _

“For the costume itself… Skintight?”

“Skintight.”

“Good. It’ll help me leap through the air better.”

“Yeah, that’s totally the reason,” Connie teased.

“It’ll be pinkish red,” Steven suggested. “With a star on the chest!”

“Won’t that be a little obvious, considering…?” Connie gestured to his shirt.

“There’ve been weaker disguises,” Steven defended. “Ooh, and how about black gloves and boots? Oh, and blue trunks because I need protection down there. And a white belt, too.”

“So it will  _ literally  _ match your color palate,” Connie joked.

“The purple cape, remember the purple cape. They’ll look at me and then look at the Pink Shield and go ‘Wait no he has no purple on him, can’t be the same guy.’ It’s fool-proof!”

“If you say so,” Connie laughed. “But how’re you gonna hide your face?”

Steven stared off into the middle-distance, having not even thought of that. “Well obviously I’ll need a mask.”

“Obviously.”

“How ‘bout a helmet like Captain America?”

“With a big ‘S’ on the top?”

“With a big  _ nothing  _ on the top, I don’t want it to be cluttered. No chin strap though. You think it could attach to the costume itself?”

“Yeah! In the back, like Batman and the Flash.”

“What color should it be?”

“Red like the suit? Or pink like your shield?”

“Ooh I like it matching the shield. Cool color difference.”

Steven finished the sketch. It looked just as they described it, though his artistic skill needed some fine-tuning. 

“I love it!” Connie praised. “How do you think you’ll get it made?”

“I can have Vidalia do it,” Steven figured. “She’s been getting good at sewing and stuff.”

“So does this mean I can be your reporter girlfriend, eager to get a lead on the story?”

“I thought you wanted to be my sidekick-slash-partner?”

“Well it wouldn’t make sense at this stage of the narrative,” Connie argued. “I have to at first be infatuated with your alter ego, help you solve some cases, then you take me under your wing once I prove myself. Finally, I teach you the value of letting people into your tortured life of vigilantism and isolation, and we become partners in not-crime.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steven laughed. 

Connie continued her analysis. “Now we have to craft your identity. What does the Pink Shield stand for? What does he fight for? What crimes does he focus on? Big supervillain stuff? Taking down criminals? Saving ordinary people in trouble?”

“...all of the above? With an emphasis on ordinary people in trouble. I wanna protect anyone who needs it!”

“Truth, justice and the Steven way,” Connie joked. “Are you a true-blue hero or a bit of an anti-hero?”

“Anti-hero?”

“You know, someone who fights bad guys and protects people...but kinda stretches the definition of ‘bad guys’ and might do a little crime here and there.”

“...That’s for my angsty phase,” Steven said.

Steven was liking how this was turning out. He knew he could use his powers for good. He already did it across the universe, now he figured he could use it to help the people of Earth.

The Pink Shield would be their protector.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to e350tb for beta-reading!
> 
> (Also if anyone wants to draw the Pink Shield I would love it very much ^^)


End file.
